Vampire (Between Angels and Demons)
Vampires are a race of supernatural creatures of sentient reanimated corpses inhabited by the soul of the deceased and resembling the human they were prior to transformation. Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically humans, and can also turn other humans into vampires. History Characteristics Biology Vampires can also be intoxicated by drugs like alcohol and marijuana, just like humans, although they have much higher tolerances due to their accelerated healing, which quickly regenerates cells damaged by these drugs, causing them to feel drunk or drugged. In fact, many vampires often drink alcohol to help them cope with their hunger, just as some vampires eat human food to help curb their desires. Vampires are immune to most human illness and disease. An exception to this rule is cancer, although vampires cannot really develop it - they must have cancer before they can be transformed, because vampire blood cannot cure it in humans. These vampires mentioned above continue to have cancer even after the transition is completed, as cancer cells quickly regenerate in the presence of vampire blood due to the cells being functionally immortal; Normal human cells have "suicidal buds" that allow them to die when the organelles wear out, but cancer cells do not have that bud, and vampire blood only serves to accelerate the regeneration of cancer cells. The only known substances that can have a serious negative effect on vampires are verbena and werewolf venom. Anatomy Vampires are recognizable by their prey. The fangs can be extended and retracted by choice and are controlled by the movements of certain facial muscles. However, prey projects automatically when vampires are feeding, angry, sexually aroused (colloquially called "prey horny"), they need to fight or see blood. The prey can also be removed, but grow back after a few months. Without prey, vampires cannot feed on living victims unless the victim is already injured. Although vampires don't have to breathe, most still do it out of habit to aid speech and smell. Appearance Vampires are indistinguishable from humans and look the same as when they were transformed, though with a paler complexion due to lack of blood flow. In addition, they have fangs that usually extend and retract willingly. Vampires remain identical forever after being transformed. Because of this, vampires cannot lose or gain weight or change their body in any way. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet, whether human, animal or vampire blood. The blood of almost human creatures like fairies, werewolves or shifters can also support them. Allegedly, virgin and baby blood tastes the best, and fairy blood is expressly sought after by vampires, being referred to as "catnip for vampires." If a vampire refrains from drinking blood, he will experience the effects of hunger, during which the vampire will become increasingly weak and fierce. Vampires can eat human food, although they do not support their life or provide any nutrition, such as blood, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce waste, just like a healthy human being. Regardless, many vampires continue to eat common food for a variety of reasons, including human habits, to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure and help to sublimate their eternal blood hunger and thus maintain their bloodlust in one. manageable level. Aging Vampires do not age physically, maintaining their appearance after being transformed. The only visible effects of aging are that they become physically stronger with age and more vulnerable to sunlight. This leads many to call them "immortal", although this is not the case; they are still susceptible to death and do not live forever. Reproduction Turning To create a vampire, a human must be drained of part of his blood and the lost blood replaced by a vampire's blood (either spilling into his open wound or being injected). The newborn and the breeder will subsequently have a bond with each other unless the breeder releases their progeny. Newborn vampires will be thirsty and will need to feed to survive. Although newborns have some control over their abilities, they are mainly controlled by their impulses and can cause serious damage and accidental deaths to humans around them. In addition, newborns cannot resist blood because resistance develops with age. The existence of a newborn depends on its abilities, which are taught to them by its creator. These skills take time to learn and develop. As vampires get older, they become more adept at controlling their abilities. Two-thirds of newborns die during the first year without the guidance of their breeders. Bond and Relationship between Maker and Progeny A maker has a deep connection with his or her progeny, something that humans cannot fully understand or experience. During the transformation from human to vampire, the maker and soon-to-be progeny "share their essence" whilst buried in the ground, a supernatural process that not even vampires understand. A progeny may turn a vampire and become a maker themselves while still under the influence of their own maker. The grandparent/grandmaker has no control over the grandchild/grandprogeny. Maker Abilities *'Calling': a maker can "call" their progeny by saying their name out loud, causing the progeny to become aware their maker is calling out for them. The progeny experiences a shiver, and may be able to tell where their maker is. *'Command': A breeder can force his progeny to do what he says. *'Empathic Link': A breeder can feel any pain or pressure suffered by his progeny and know when one dies. Progeny can also feel the creator unless it prevents it. *'Release': A breeder can release his progeny from his control. Powers and abilities Vampire powers are divided into three types: common powers, unusual powers, and unique powers. Common powers are those present in all vampires, unusual powers, which are only used by older vampires, and unique powers, are unique to the first vampire. Common powers *'Superhuman Strength': Vampires are much stronger than humans and slowly become stronger as they get older; older vampires can subdue younger ones. Their strength is greater than that of a werewolf in human form, but less than that of a transformed werewolf. *'Superhuman Speed': Vampires are supernatural creatures that move much faster than humans. A vampire's speed increases with age. *'Superhuman Senses': Vampires have extremely keen senses that are far superior to humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat and have an improved sense of smell. Vampires can disable their enhanced hearing when they are paying attention to other things. The senses are enhanced with age. *'Fangs': Vampires can grow prey they use for food. Fangs can appear when a vampire is close to blood or angry. *'Superhuman Durability': Vampires cannot be killed by conventional methods such as stabs or shots. Vampires still respond to physical force in a similar way to humans, especially the younger ones. Vampires can be stunned by severe trauma, although tolerance increases as they get older. *'Accelerated Healing': Vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. Vampires cannot normally recover body parts unless they replace the severed limb back. *'Immortality': A vampire stops aging once transformed. After transformation, vampires become immune to normal disease, virus, and infection. *'Hypnosis': Vampires are able to hypnotize humans and some supernatural creatures. Hypnosis requires the vampire to make eye contact and use his voice to mentally compel the victim. Hypnosis does not affect other vampires, powerful witches, older werewolves, ghosts or fairies. Excessive hypnosis can have a negative effect on a victim's mental stability. Vampires can hypnotize at least two humans at once. There are ways to protect yourself against hypnosis. Uncommun Powers *'Telekinesis': Older vampires can move objects with the force of the mind. In some cases, they can make whole buildings sway. *'Precognition': Older vampires, usually more than 5,000 years old, can catch glimpses of the future, although they usually cannot identify things accurately. *'Invisibility': Older vampires may be invisible to humans and some supernatural species, but werewolves are immune as they can detect them even if they are not transformed. *'Flight': Some older vampires may fly, while others may just hover above the ground. *'Species Detection': Older vampires can determine an individual's species by sight alone, without having to smell it. *'Regeneration': *'Advanced Progeny Calling': Some incredibly old vampires can use the call even on third-generation vampires as long as they haven't been released. Some vampires several thousand years old can use the calling on all descendants who have not been released, regardless of generation. Unique Powers *'Invitation Immunity': The alpha vampire does not need an invitation to enter people's homes. *'Werewolf Bite Tolerance': The alpha vampire is hardly affected by the werewolf bite, which is fatal to all other vampires. *'Highly Advanced Progeny Calling': This call is far more powerful than usual and can cause offspring to vomit blood and suffer agonizing pain if it does not answer the call. In addition, the alpha vampire can call any vampire, even if it was released by the maker. Weaknesses *'Dead man's blood': A syringe of blood from a corpse can paralyze a vampire and cause wounds that are slow to heal. More recently, hunters have taken to coating bullets with dead man's blood to achieve the same effect. *'Garlic': Garlic is "irritating" to vampires and can cause them intense urticaria. Vampires also find the smell of garlic annoying due to their acute senses. *'Hepatitis D': A virus that can be transmitted through blood that weakens vampires for about a month. *'Hepatitis V': A new strain of the hepatitis disease that can be spread to them via sexual contact, ingestion, and injection. Once in the vampire's system, the vampire will begin to weaken and eventually die slowly and painfully. *'Magic': Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from Vampires. Witches have been seen to use magic to cause agonizing pain by inducing aneurysms in their brain or muscle spasms, telekinetically ripping out their hearts or snapping their necks, magically increasing their hunger for blood to unbearable levels, setting them ablaze with a single thought, and desiccating them to the point of mummification. *'Nightshade': Nightshade is highly poisonous to vampires — if a weaker vampire got nightshade into their bloodstream or ingested it, they would die, while more powerful vampires are shown to suffer crippling pain and temporary paralysis from nightshade. *'Physical Trauma': Although vampires cannot be killed by serious physical injuries and can heal themselves, they are still susceptible to gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones, though only momentarily. *'Invitation': Vampires cannot enter private human homes unless invited. Vampires do not need to be invited to public places such as bars or restaurants. The owner's death allows any vampire to enter, even without invitation. *'Silver': Any contact with silver burns and melts the skin and flesh of the vampire who touches it. Contact with silver severely weakens them and diminishes their strength. *'Sunlight': Vampires cannot withstand ultraviolet light from any source. If a vampire comes into contact with sunlight, their skin will burn and they will be severely weakened and eventually die. *'Exsanguination': If a vampire is completely drained of blood, he will fall into a coma and eventually perish. Category:Vampires (Between Angels and Demons)